comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetuity Chastity
"Never fear when Chastity is near!" - Perpetuity Chasity quote from Episode 7: Black Pupils. Perpetuity Chastity ''is the main partner in ''Tender Fear. Debuting in Episode 1,Volume 1,Saga 1. She is a Special edition Digital Partner and is the first Digital Partner to make a debut as one that can take physical form and to show off the abilities of her "people." With the design of the red aura, which would symbolize her innocence and grace. Abilities In the Manga when purchased the Special Versions have a level boost at starting around level 6 with 1800 EXP. Even with high stats, she's easily challenged by limited combat performances. Chastity is one of the many exclusives who can use both Space and Magical abilities. The Dual abilities and the power to transform would eventually be one of the many factors that enable her free of problems regarding only one power type. Differences There are bootlegged versions of this character seen in the manga but all are very faulty leaking energy unlike the real breeds and other versions of special editions have come up but overall it isn't in any real danger of being harmed as Perpetuity is kind to those who are built to be the same as her though her other alternatives don't have the native programming as she does. Personality and Role She is built to be the best of friends with her human partner, only to engage in discussion. In Episode 16: Value in our cause.The Special models such as herself were built to confront that of her creators emotions. Such as her gentle look would make them conformable enough to talk about their personal problems and would be happy to discuss what was on their mind knowing that her specific model was built to tackle human emotion. In Episode 26: Digital Revolt. There was a short circuit in the control unit that released private information. This was only visible in non-Japanese models of which this one was happy with. As they were beginning to leak information in regards of their battles, what they seen, how they were treated, and overall what happened with everything in general to them. After being damaged with another battle with Hollow Pider. ''She was damaged critically and her leveling system malfunctioned. Forcing her back to her base level, overly frustrated yet still following her protocol continued to train to get back to her former level (46) within a few weeks. A turning point was met in ''Episode 49: Programmed to Perfection. ''Where even with the assistance of [[Tao|''Tao]], Jermi, and Melleah's partners. She was still unskilled and out of her league. Going against her command prompt. She activated her revolt program. Thus enabling her free from her partners dependency and emotional connection. Finally beating the ultimate corrupt partner, Timeless Virus. She was forced to be reprogrammed but retain her level just without memory of her previous experiences. Personal Life In Episode 20: Call too Cinder. Chastity was shown to be a racer, specifically in the hover board department being the representative for the Japanese-Hungarian team 'Cinder Starters' as their main racer with a win and loss ratio of 5-1. Chasity being a model that has not been updated and refuses too be. Maintains her gender status and has not be neutralized for "breeding" like the earlier models. Because of these, she is often regarded as the last hope for a digital revamp of the digitals. While she acknowledges her place. She has made several subtle notes about her interest in other women throughout the series. Where in Episode 29:Date to Die. Is where she makes her position known with a slight direction. Other Media * Chastity is a 1st party rep for Radiant Combatant * She is playable in ''Tender Fear - Circuit Breaker'' Trivia: * Chastity's original design was going to be based off a Wyvern with a spear. This was changed to a ghost like body to better suit her name and personality. * Despite in the Manga her being given the age of 26, her official age run throughout the series is roughly 3 years old at the series end by debut and 29/30 by age given end. * Leia's character from Fatal Sprites is based off of a early concept design of Chastity. Category:Digital Partner Category:Tender Fear Category:E.Characters Category:Digital Category:Female-Digital